Tina De Luca
|derived = |level =6 |hair color =Jet black |hairstyle =HairFemale30 |eye color =Light grey |CK race =HumanRace |class =Citizen |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps Friends and Allies |actor =Ashly Burch |dialogue =V81 TinaDeLuca.txt |edid =V81_TinaDeLuca |baseid = |refid = }} Tina De Luca is a resident of Vault 81 in 2287. Like most occupants of this vault, she is busy with repairs and maintenance works in the vault at most times. Background Tina has a twin brother named Bobby, whom she supplies with jet to feed his addiction. She admits that it was she herself who caused him to become an addict, but she is also eager to help him get clean, and so seeks help from the Sole Survivor. She is also rumored to be having an affair with Holt Combes, father of Erin. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Effects of player's actions She can be asked to join a settlement if the player character has enough Charisma in the Dependency quest. Inventory Notes * Tina De Luca can be assigned as a level 4 merchant for the trading emporium. Appearances Tina De Luca appears only in Fallout 4. Bugs * Tina is meant to be optionally recruited as a tier 4 merchant at the end of Dependency, but due to a larger bug with traders she cannot be successfully recruited unless Bobby De Luca is dead. If asked, she may initially agree only to immediately express confusion at the idea; even if she agrees, the Workshop assignment menu will not come up, keeping her stuck in Vault 81 indefinitely. Activation of this bug will also cause Dependency to become bugged, with the objective 'Talk to Tina' impossible to complete. Instead you will have to talk to Rachel. Upon doing so the quest will be completed. There is a chance the game will say it's unable to save, telling you to get rid of 0KB, while the save created will appear to be there, but goes to the last save point before asking Tina to work for you. ** This issue can avoided by insulting Bobby, using the speech options on the right, then killing him when he attacks. Speaking with Tina again, and passing the speech check, will allow her to be recruited to a settlement. ** She can still be recruited if Bobby De Luca was not killed during the quest Dependency. Use the command and then to restart the quest, and then kill him. * Sometimes after successfully being recruited and sent to one of the available settlement, Tina De Luca may not show up at the settlement where she is being sent to. ** One way to ensure her going to the settlement is by following her from the Vault 81 to the said settlement. Other methods could also be applied into this case like using console command. * After Tina moves to one of the players settlements she will stop talking. This is because she does not have any settler dialogue unless she is moved to Vault 88, but even then she will just repeat the dialogue she says when leaving Vault 81. Category:Vault 81 characters Category:Fallout 4 human characters Category:Fallout 4 unique settlement merchants de:Tina DeLuca es:Tina De Luca fr:Tina De Luca pl:Tina DeLuca ru:Тина де Лука uk:Тіна де Лука